


Эксперимент

by quicksilverys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilverys/pseuds/quicksilverys
Summary: В конце концов, это же не свидание.





	Эксперимент

Ночь стоит лунная и тени ложатся на плечи Цукишимы пятнами, пока он пробирается под деревьями ко входу в третий спортзал. Ямагучи, к несчастью, проснулся и спросил, куда это он собрался посреди ночи, поэтому пришлось соврать про расстройство желудка и отказаться от таблеток, которые вызвался добыть из аптечки Ямагучи. Он хороший друг, думает Цукишима, петляя по территории чужой школы в поисках опознавательного знака – раскидистого куста неизвестного вида – дорожка за которым ведет прямиком ко входу в спортзал. Ему не хочется врать Ямагучи – но чтобы сказать правду другу, нужно, наверное, для начала перестать врать хотя бы себе.  
  
«Ладно, но только один раз».   
  
«Это просто эксперимент, чтобы понять, привлекают ли меня парни».  
  
«Это в первый и в последний раз я переписываюсь с Куроо до двух часов ночи».  
  
«В тренировочном лагере я сосредоточусь на тренировках, и буду избегать встреч с Куроо вне игровой площадки».  
  
Цикады в опознавательном кусте кричат особо пронзительно, и Цукишима понимает, что едва чувствует собственные ноги, а сердце стучит как будто в горле, не давая дышать, но это, конечно, не из-за цикад. Он сжимает телефон в кармане шорт и решительно идет вперед, туда, где на ступеньках у входа виднеется форменная куртка Некомы, высветленная лунным светом до бледно-красного. На Куроо и штаны форменные, он явно оделся по погоде – ночь хоть и летняя, но ощутимо прохладная. Ветер забирается за шиворот спальной футболки Цукишимы и он невольно ежится, сам не зная, от холода или от волнения.  
  
В конце концов, это же не свидание. Какое свидание может быть с Куроо. Это так. Эксперимент. Для человека, который не стесняется говорить правду, Цукишима слишком любит врать сам себе.  
  
\- Тебе все-таки не удалось раздобыть ключ от спортзала, - вместо приветствия говорит Цукишима и Куроо поднимает голову от телефона – серьезно, ну кто до сих пор пользуется раскладными телефонами? И вешает на них подвески с котами? Телефон Цукишимы вибрирует под рукой, и он очень надеется, что это не Карасуно его хватились, а Куроо только что прислал «ты где?» с неприличным количеством смайликов с кошачьими мордами. Преданность Куроо кошачьей теме не может не восхищать и не пугать одновременно – сам Цукишима довольно равнодушно относится к символу своей команды, хотя и не поправил Куроо, когда он в шутку назвал его вороненком. Два раза.   
  
\- И тебе привет, - Куроо без стеснения берет Цукишиму за руку и притягивает к себе, обнимая. Это у него выходит так легко и естественно, что Цукишима даже завидует. Сам он пока чувствует себя неловко, когда дело доходит до инициации какого-либо контакта, даже если сильно хочется – мешает природный такт, которым природа, очевидно, обделила Куроо.   
  
Цукишима обнимает его в ответ, кладет гудящие после сегодняшних тренировок ладони на горячие плечи, и вдыхает знакомый запах дезодоранта, который ловил сегодня на площадке, как последний фетишист. Куроо, не разнимая рук, рассказывает, что они устроили вечер страшных историй, который затянулся, и он, как капитан, не мог бросить свою команду («и часть вашей»), поэтому не успел решить вопрос с ключами.  
  
\- Так вот почему эти идиоты парами в туалет ходили, - хмыкает Цукишима куда-то в висок Куроо.   
  
\- Ага, Кенме пришлось провожать Льва, - Куроо ведет носом по уху Цукишимы, едва ощутимо задевая волосы губами.  
  
\- Хината с Кагеямой разбудили своими криками половину этажа, - Цукишима прижимается губами к щеке Куроо, не целуя, просто касаясь.  
  
\- Я слышал, - Куроо, как кот, трется щекой о губы Цукишимы, а потом ловко наклоняется и целует его в шею, линию челюсти, подбородок, краешек губ.   
  
Им приходится говорить громким шепотом, потому что цикады кричат ну просто невыносимо. Куроо, кажется, за это время еще больше подкачался или это Цукишима забыл, как это – держать в объятиях взрослого парня-старшеклассника, который занимается спортом. Он ждет, что его накроет привычная вина за то, что это не девушка, и она приходит, но каким-то слабым отголоском, и даже она уходит под напором поцелуев Куроо.  
  
Они садятся прямо на ступеньки, хотя Цукишима и выказывает опасения – здесь не самое удаленное место и луна сегодня особенно яркая, даже в тени не скрыться.  
  
\- Если мы пойдем куда-то в укромное место, есть вероятность, что оно уже занято, - говорит Куроо. – И вообще, прятаться лучше на виду.  
  
\- Давай тогда завтра прямо на площадке поцелуемся, - саркастично говорит Цукишима, внимательно оглядываясь вокруг – здесь вокруг одни спортзалы, общежития находятся в другой стороне, и все, включая учителей и тренеров, давно спят. По крайней мере, так Цукишима себя успокаивает.  
  
\- Кей, ты параноик, - вздыхает Куроо и Цукишиму пробирает дрожью то ли от холода, то ли от того, как привычно Куроо называет его по имени – как будто делает это не в первый, а в тысячный раз. – Иди сюда, замерзнешь.  
  
Куроо расстегивает куртку и обнимает Цукишиму в попытке согреть. Цукишима пересаживается ближе, и еще ближе, пока не оказывается сидящим между ног Куроо. Это странно и не совсем удобно, но так и правда теплее. Луна ослепляет через просвет в ветках деревьев, когда Куроо наклоняется для поцелуя и Цукишиме приходится задрать голову. Этот поцелуй не такой, как предыдущие. Этот – голодный, жадный, глубокий. В этом – все те недели, которые они не виделись, все сообщения и телефонные звонки, бессонные ночи и десятки использованных упаковок бумажных салфеток. В конце концов, они всего лишь подростки.  
  
Куроо обхватывает лицо Цукишимы шершавыми от мозолей пальцами, а Цукишима лезет холодными руками под куртку и властно обнимает, притягивает еще ближе, впитывает чужое тепло и запах. Почему-то кажется, что у Куроо шершавый язык, как у кошки, и Цукишиме от этого становится смешно и очень легко, как будто в груди раздувается воздушный шар. Называть это экспериментом – самое настоящее вранье, думает Цукишима, отстраняясь, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и смотрит на Куроо, взъерошенного и пятнистого из-за отбрасываемых деревьями теней.  
  
\- Нравлюсь? – расплывается в улыбке Куроо, но все равно смотрит вопросительно и как будто выжидающе. Цукишима безуспешно пытается пригладить бесячие волосы Куроо и говорит:  
  
\- Да.  
  
Добавляет:   
  
\- Тецуро, - потому что тоже хочется попробовать по имени.  
  
Эксперимент удался, думает Цукишима, или провалился – это с какой стороны посмотреть. Девушки его родителям точно не увидеть, и Ямагучи хоть и старый друг, неизвестно как отреагирует на новость. И живет Куроо далеко, и выпускается скоро, и вставать завтра рано.  
  
Куроо лениво целует Цукишиму в висок, лбом ерошит волосы, а его рука подбирается опасно близко к краю шорт. Рука Цукишимы уже давно нырнула за резинку штанов Куроо и Цукишима трогает бедренную косточку через белье и длинными пальцами дотягивается ниже, до гладкой горячей кожи бедра.  
  
\- Надо расходиться, - говорит Цукишима таким голосом, будто только что взбежал на холм и обратно.  
  
\- Ага, - соглашается Куроо, а у самого голос не лучше.  
  
Но с места они не сдвигаются.


End file.
